


Nataraja

by vvasasavv



Series: Counterpoint [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Priya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Counterpoint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nataraja

_你知道結局嗎?你覺得幸運嗎?你想回家嗎_  
_現在?行李箱裡有威士忌_  
_腳下有屍體_  
_看著我們像我們多麼有趣。今晚在這裡_  
_一分為二，亨利，愛或死。抓住，拉開，_  
_許願。_  
_\---Richard Siken_

我和尼爾第一次見面是在瓦拉納西 。  
在我收到關於未來「天能」的訊息的一年後。  
我想這不會是一場意外，當我把一批彈藥賣給薩托後我便收到了來自未來的信息，在我公寓的一座小花圃中，我挖到了一個小鐵盒，裡面裝著一些子彈和一封信，子彈生產時間是一個月後。信的署名是「天能」。  
關於「天能」，你很難知道更多。但在將一批貨賣給暴怒的俄羅斯人後，「天能」就這樣找上我。但我甚至不知道對方究竟只是一個代稱或是一道魅影。  
我曾聽說薩托也是這樣收到未來的資訊時想，也許我們都是對於現在世界感到無望的一群，所以才會相信在家裡挖出的，一道像是天啓的留言—除了沒有人知道我會再當時興起整理庭院外，那些傳說中會倒轉的子彈又能讓多少人相信未來的徵兆?  
我的確是無望的。我不想刻意的跟俄羅斯人相比，但在我的國家，做為一個女人，你大多數的時間只能掌握眼前，你只能跟孩子與香料為伍，培養下一位男人或女人。你要改變就需要凶暴如濕婆，更需要一個男人。  
當我小時候便跪在濕婆面前時，對這個荒謬世界感到懷疑，現在依然如此。所以我用我的方式改變，一種不潔的、暗地的反抗。槍砲與子彈是男人的東西，我用其人之道還以其人之身。

尼爾當時在濕婆金廟外抽菸等著我。在充滿信徒的廟宇中他是個刺眼的外來者。當然不只於他的金髮，也許還有他略帶疲憊的眼神。普莉亞。他叫住了我，並做出了那個手勢。在經過一年單向的「交流」，這是未來第一次回應我的聲音。

牽涉在這件事的人所有開始的時間都不盡相同，尼爾是在他死去後的未來，安德烈．薩托是在他還被困在消失的城市中，他的老婆是遇見那個男人之後。但在更久之前，在瓦拉納西的濕婆金廟外，我的故事便已開始。

我帶著這個神祕的年輕人沿著恆河走，在擦身而過各色紗麗間，尼爾簡要的說明現在與未來。尼爾想必對我有一定程度的了解，他是直接找上做為桑杰妻子的我，而非負責「門面」的桑杰。他說這個世界正在毀滅邊緣，一場未來對我們的毀滅戰。  
「我有什麼好處?」我問。  
「這樣世界不會被毀滅，你可以繼續發展你的軍火事業?  
這不算是好處嗎?尼爾帶著錯愕與無辜發問。  
「你要我相信一個年輕人跟我說我在拯救未來?」尼爾真誠的態度讓我不耐。  
看看這世界，我故意帶著偏激與苛刻反駁他，有必要拯救嗎?你知道我花了多少的心力才掌控南亞的軍事資源，卻仍需要一個男人在前面替我跳舞?

但你會是拯救這世界的人。尼爾有點慌張，世界固然糟透了，但我們還活著，九可以多做一些事—尼爾的辯解像是個學生，渴求著世界上有不變的事物。  
我沒有回話。尼爾也略顯尷尬。我們經過了在河邊沐浴與祈禱，和一具具屍體燃起的熊熊烈焰。最終我也會被這些火焰所吞噬，並再一次在世界中甦醒。  
我想起那些子彈。子彈倒反著收入桑杰手持著槍中時，桑杰腳軟的攤在地上，而我永遠只能待在這男人的身後。  
我嘆了一口氣。  
「在我的信仰中，我們的生死傳說死後葬在恆河你將會幫你脫離輪迴之苦。人生來苦痛，來世若要不再受苦，就必須到達涅槃才能解脫。」  
我看著燃燒的屍體解釋。  
尼爾盯著恆河邊燃燒的屍體。問我輪迴的意義，去祭拜的廟是什麼，我說那是濕婆，創造與毀滅之神、時間之神。  
「那很像妳，」尼爾結論。「武器可以毀滅也可以創造。而你將會掌控時間」  
我微笑，這對我來說不啻是一種稱讚。  
而輪迴則是因與果不斷重複流轉，你在前世的因會是下一次人生的果。  
「在我來看你們來自未來的人是又投身於自身的輪迴之中。」我接續著說。  
但總有人當奧菲斯。尼爾擺了一個彈奏豎琴的手勢。我看見他無名指上的戒指因為夕陽反射而發亮。  
我只是繼續前行。  
為了我們的未來，我們需要你。尼爾誠懇的在後面跟著，幾乎算是帶有哀求的假象。  
你會是拯救這個世界最重要的人之一。尼爾向我保證。  
在夕陽的染色下尼爾的眼神既堅定又憂傷。  
岸邊的人正在做阿爾蒂的儀式，頌歌花朵與燈火在水中飄盪。  
人類只能被時間載著一次次漂流，儀式祭司吹了一聲又一聲的低響。眾人開始對梵天與濕婆祈禱，祈禱著毀滅與重生。  
你說的的確沒錯，尼爾。我們總要解脫。我說。

\--

越深入認識尼爾月發現他是個風趣的小子。但這並不代表他做事也像個年輕人粗枝大葉。尼爾和我們招募來的傭兵隱匿在過去之中。我們花了很長的時間佈線，一年對以前的我來說是365天，但當尼爾帶我到逆轉門前，我們的時間便不只一年。尼爾靠著他的直覺、幾顆逆轉的子彈與所謂的未來戰爭的殘骸，先是說服了我，接下來是CIA，也許他太瞭解這整件事的運作，以至於連MI6也開始相信未來毀滅世界這種荒謬的訊息—但也不是沒有失敗過。我曾經問尼爾，既然你從未來而來，理應知道所有的歷史，為何還要如此大費周章?  
因為這不是我的過去。尼爾說。而且無知是我們的優勢。  
我看他的眼神，想他應該沒有騙人。但尼爾本身卻像是一道謎題。  
招募及培訓天能計畫的人幾乎砸下了我幾年的營利，但這的確漸漸讓我感到一股成就感—一種拯救—或是掌握世界的幻象。我在濕婆廟乞求，讓我變成濕婆的化身，給我掌控時間與創造的力量。  
尼爾是個很好的助手，他幫我找到了艾佛斯與惠勒，這兩人就傭兵而言的確是極為優秀。  
這成為了一種奇妙的關係，我為天能工作，但作為天能中間人的尼爾，卻成為最為軍火商桑杰的傭兵之一，在層層時間中，我們又套疊上了一副副面具。  
記得有一次尼爾一邊北達科他州戒護著我一邊跟艾佛斯閒聊，我沒注意到底是誰起的頭的，但只聽見艾佛斯說，我家住在北達科他州那邊一望無際的是田野與蜜蜂。尼爾停頓了一下，所以你做蜂蜜。艾佛斯嗤笑了一聲。我才不會回去跟著我那信基督的老爸吵架找罪受。桑格似乎也聽見艾佛斯的聲音，他抬起頭示意了一下。  
在他們安靜下來前，我似乎聽見尼爾說，你將會的。我不知道艾佛斯是否有聽見這個結尾。但在這一刻，我突然全然相信尼爾不是我們這個時間之人。  
我不會說這是天能的啟示—尼爾會是一個使者，他從未來帶給我隻字片語，讓我可以真正創造與毀滅。

我們一次一次的在一年的時間之流輪轉，直到一切都準備就緒。  
我將會與另一個後代之人碰頭。尼爾在我的客廳裡喝著伏特加通寧。  
「他是拯救這個世界的關鍵。」  
「關鍵之一。」我補充。  
也許因為大勢已定，今天尼爾喝多了。  
我隨口問起他無名指上的戒指。  
「你結婚了?」  
尼爾看了看手上的銀環，露出一種苦笑。我有個愛人。  
所以你回來過去，是為了他嗎? 我藉機向尼爾提問。但尼爾迴避了我的問題—我為了拯救世界。  
我有些不以為然。  
「過去牽動著未來。」  
「我倒認為，」尼爾看著我。  
過去的已經是過去。  
「而無知，會是我們的優勢。」  
那說說你的愛人。我調整了姿勢，跟僕人要了一杯茶。

我們有一段美好的時光。尼爾開口。但我們是天能，注定要在時空裡穿梭。  
「你們是同事?天能的人?」我抓住尼爾偶然露出的尾巴。  
尼爾像是剛剛才意識到，他只能像是尷尬的笑出聲來。  
我和他第一次接吻就是在空中。尼爾突然轉了一個話題，忽略了我的提問。  
尼爾是個奸詐的人。他知道我問他的愛人不是想了解他們的羅曼史，但他卻開口說了他的初吻。  
我耐著性子看他調整保全系統。  
(「明天我們會闖入，」「你們會怎麼闖入?」「無知—」「是我們的優勢。我都懷疑你在催眠我了。」)  
「我跟他有幾次逆轉的任務。」  
現在我確認他的愛人是天能的人了。  
在逆轉的時候，我們不需要彈射器。尼爾看著樓下的夜市，這個英國金髮男人是怎樣看待這個國家的?他的凝視讓我不快，他只是個傳話人，卻帶有女皇的眼神。數百年英國人統治我們，現在連外來的施捨也要靠他?  
我們只要想，尼爾繼續說，我們就彈上空中。  
時間的魔法，尼爾笑笑。  
我們站在紐約大廈的玻璃上，像是魔術。  
他很怕高，他曾經因為跳傘受過傷。我們向上跑了幾步，準備被時間的反彈帶至建物頂端。這種感覺很奇妙，風托住了我們。在那時他拉住了我。這很危險，如果我們的繫繩纏在一起我們必死無疑。  
但他拉近了我，近到我們的呼吸罩碰在一起。我看著他，看見他眼中的笑意。  
我們在時間之中逆流而上。  
我還記得他因為靠的過近而不得不推離我時我無聲的大笑。  
我們就著逆熵的反應升上該去的位置。  
在翻上屋頂時，我們忍不住翻倒成一團，面罩的確是一大阻礙，我們互相拉扯，形成一種角力—一種更想接近對方的搏擊。  
我只聽見我們面罩一次次碰在一起的聲音。我們在面罩裡喘著，想辦法扯掉對方的面罩。我們像是打架一般吻在一起。  
這個吻很短，但即便時間將空氣擠出我們僅有的空氣我們仍忍不住邊笑邊探索彼此。這也許很接近生命的盡頭。他將我推開，把氧氣罩罩上我。我們狼狽地持續另一次的吻、呼吸、再一次。直到我們不得不氣喘吁吁的再次帶上面罩。  
我在面罩裡大笑著。那些笑意被悶在我們的面罩中。  
我們忘記我們的任務是什麼，只是躺在屋頂，看著星辰。  
有一段時間我們很安靜，只能聽見彼此打在呼吸罩上的聲音。  
我們穿著防護裝，但彼此觸碰時卻感到更加的親密和溫暖。  
我們坐起身，紐約的一片燈光便在我們眼前。

這可真是浪漫。我無意隱藏嘲諷。

「我無比懷念這一刻。」尼爾微笑。

我們安靜地坐著。  
夜晚接下來將迎接黃昏。  
在他的身後是紐約的燈光一盞盞熄滅，夕陽被拖了出來。  
「現在我們在黃昏之中。」他這麼說。  
你知道這是我們的密語。  
黃昏到來意味著只剩一人。  
我一直不懂這是什麼意思，但我總是對此不予置評，所以我這樣跟他說：  
「但我們是逆行呢，你還記得嗎」  
「我們在黃昏中沒有朋友，」我將手放在他手上。「但我們將會迎向一個暮光的世界」  
我喜歡他在我手上放鬆下來，並且對未來開始充滿希望的樣子。  
他在我面前一半時間會嶄露這一面，另一半則是眉頭深鎖。  
他是過去的總結，而我只是剛開始。  
當時的我曾希望我們就那樣一直坐著，直到大廈因時間消逝，燈光以此熄滅。

我現在是你的證婚人嗎?我忍不住回嘴。

尼爾只是哀傷的笑。  
「我只是想要有人記得一些事。」  
這讓我意識到一件事。  
「你永遠都無法看見他了。」我結論。  
時間的流逝是等速的，而你從未來歸來。  
「這是我們必須要做的事。」  
現在尼爾一反他剛剛那溫和的笑意，堅定地說。  
在未來紐約的某一個夜晚與黃昏交替的時間，我就知道這是我必須做的事。  
我當時也許震驚於尼爾的賣命只為了這麼一個傻氣的理由，也許尼爾的年輕足以當我的孩子，也許是因為這一年又不只一年的相處，我竟然生出了某種像是親情的情感。

事件的啟始如期到來。  
第二天尼爾在我正在賊市( Chor Bazaar)時接到一通電話。他應了聲，隨後將電話Sim卡給拆了。  
他給了我一個眼神，我點了點頭。尼爾的主要任務已經結束，接下來是我的事了。  
「謝謝你。」尼爾給了我一個擁抱。年輕人有著氾濫的情感，但同時不能否認的，我不討厭尼爾。  
尼爾抱得很緊，像是一個永別的擁抱。  
我們分開後尼爾似乎有些緊張，他的手指在他的戒指上游移，最後將他的戒指脫了下來。  
這個，尼爾將他的戒指給了我。  
「收好這個。」尼爾吸了一口氣含在嘴中。他在思考什麼?我開始有些防備盯著他，尋找臉上的蛛絲馬跡。「如果你覺得未來哪裡感到突兀--應該說你有生命危險的時候，」尼爾將話語吐出，「將這個拿給要殺你的人。」  
我拿起戒指，檢查了一般。環內有著縮寫，一個我不知道的名字與尼爾的姓名連在一起，一個未來的年份。  
你把戒指給他，尼爾似乎有些緊張。他的眼睛飄移了，像是吞下了什麼話。最終他放棄了。  
「普莉亞。」  
尼爾開口，「我們在恆河岸時你曾經說過超越輪迴才能解脫。」  
但，有時就跟這個計畫一樣，有時我們要一次次投入這場輪迴。  
就如奧菲斯。我說。  
尼爾扯著嘴角。  
就如奧菲斯。  
我們做了一個共同瞭解的手勢，預告著一切的開始。尼爾明天要去接應另一個未來的關鍵人物，我們，尼爾說會拯救這個未來。  
「尼爾。」  
也許我該買個紀念物給你。我看見一旁的攤販賣了一種吊飾， 把它買了下來。  
紅色的線與銀環都代表幸運。我跟尼爾解釋。  
希望我們能拯救世界。  
謝謝。我看著尼爾將吊飾繫在身後的包包上。

「如果未來或過去，如果你碰見吊著吊飾的我。」  
尼爾突然說。  
「我們一起喝一杯吧。」

這時我確定，我將再也見不到尼爾。  
我想要說些什麼，但被尼爾阻止。  
「你還記得你說的輪迴嗎?我說的意識與多重宇宙?也許在一個嶄新的未來，我會和你和他一起喝一杯酒。」

我想我的哀傷並不是毫無來由，但不知道是為了尼爾或是其他。  
我已經很久沒有想要再次擁抱一個人。

當男人跟著尼爾用高空彈跳的方式逃走時，我突然覺得有些似曾相識，但卻想不起細節。男人是個很好的幹員，忠心、沉著、理性，當主角的人選之一。  
我可以想像未來他的確是一個很好的任務執行者。

但男人在奧斯陸找上了我。這完全出乎我的意料，尼爾只說他們該碰面商討薩托擁有的機器的事。  
也許未來可以改變。在談論到鈽241時男人脫口而出。  
至少尼爾沒有想要改變這個未來。我想。  
我做了承諾卻回絕了男人對於未來的變動。  
那是場枯燥的會議。有些事在這時隱隱地在呼喚我，告訴我尼爾的遲疑、那枚不知名字的戒指、尼爾總是重複的無知，有股聲音告訴我，也許我該把放在我口袋中的戒指給他。  
我沒有。因為我是無知的。

但當男人用槍抵著我時，我才將這所有的一切連接起來，尼爾的戒指、艾佛斯的蜂蜜、我送的紀念品、他的伴侶。尼爾騙了我，他從頭到尾都知道誰是真正的主角，我不會成為這個世界破壞與創生之神，我甚至需要那只戒指來拯救我自己的生命?  
尼爾、尼爾，既天真又矛盾的尼爾，他將戒指給我只因為他不想背叛他所愛，但卻也不想改變他們相愛的世界，最後只能奢望救一個老婦人的命—既帶著希望又絕望的尼爾。我的確有直覺與機會在奧斯陸空檔之餘給男人戒指，但我沒有，這是我們這個世界的標準程序。我將後照鏡移開，以免我腦袋的血濺上，桑結不喜歡車內有血，但這一切已經不重要了。  
我在這幾秒間經歷了理想的破滅，但在我的生命將再次輪迴，我怎麼會怕，我會再次誕生於世成為因果的一環，也許再一次，我將真正成為濕婆。  
但這不代表我不會報復。我還有機會用那枚戒指當籌碼，如果尼爾早已知道我會命喪於此，而那枚戒指是改變世界的關鍵的話，用我自身的生命來奪取他們對於未來的希望，也許不算一件壞的交易。  
熱與痛燒穿了我的腦袋，而尼爾的戒指在我的口袋中。他將會化為時間的塵埃。也許這是少數我感到遺憾的事。  
未來不會改變。


End file.
